


Ashla's Day

by endlessblu



Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessblu/pseuds/endlessblu
Summary: Yalla'ra cooks for Theron to celebrate Ashla's Day.Written for the prompt 'celebration kiss'.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900717
Kudos: 1





	Ashla's Day

It didn't take long for Theron and Yalla'ra to slip into a routine together. 

She always woke first; he never quite knew how long she was awake before him, only that it was long enough that he would wake up to the welcome scent of caf from his bedside table and the even more welcome warmth of her body nestled back close to his. One of the things he'd quickly discovered about being in a relationship with her was that she loved to cuddle, physical affection always coming so naturally to her in a way he was only just learning for himself. 

But this morning he woke to an empty bed, and though the familiar waft of caf was still there, it had blended with a new aroma drifting through from the kitchenette of their quarters (technically, still _her_ quarters, but he hadn't seen much of his own since arriving on Odessen). The scent was unfamiliar, though not unpleasant; if anything there was something vaguely comforting about whatever was being concocted over the small stove. 

Curiosity proving too much for him, Theron lifted himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and grabbing his caf before following the smell to its source. Yalla'ra was hunched over a large pot with a spoon in hand, her hair loosely pulled back into a ponytail and dressed somewhat clumsily in pyjama shorts and a t-shirt of his that she'd already claimed as her own. She didn't turn around before speaking, not even giving him a chance to greet her. 

“Stop where you are, and don't touch anything.”

Theron couldn't stop the bemused snort that came out, despite the absolute seriousness of her tone. “What?”

“I don't want you ruining my cooking!”

“Why do you think I'd ruin it? I've never even cooked for you...” 

“And from what I've heard, there's a good reason for that,” she countered, finally turning to face him as she did her best to maintain her stern expression. 

Theron set his caf down and moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips and peppering her neck with small kisses until finally she succumbed to a smile. “Come on, I promise I won't interfere,” he murmured into her ear. “What's brought this on, anyway? I didn't even know we had half this stuff here.” 

“Which is why I'm not trusting you to cook any time soon.” She planted a quick but firm kiss on his cheek before returning her attention to the stove. “Today is one of our festival days, Ashla's Day. Back home everyone would come together, share a dish, have a big feast as a community. And this stew”- she paused, taking a moment to add a touch more spice from a jar beside her-“is an old family recipe. Try some, but remember – you're not allowed to not like it.” 

“You never said anything, we could have done something, celebrated...”

“It's fine. Really, it is,” she added, responding to his frown of concern. “I was never home much, even before all this. Mostly I just cook for people instead to keep in the spirit. Go on, try some.”

She dipped a fresh spoon into the stew, lifting it up to his lips for a sip. Theron was met with a burst of flavour: rich and aromatic, spices dancing upon his tongue. A taste of comfort, the type that warmed from within, made with heart and shared with love. A hum of appreciation escaped him before he was aware of it, eliciting a chuckle from Yalla'ra as she replaced the spoon with her lips onto his. The kiss soon deepened, and his hum with it.

His voice was low and breathy when the kiss finally broke. “Are all Miraluka celebrations like this?”

“Just the ones I'm inviting you to.”


End file.
